The Infrastructure and Opportunities Fund (IOF) is a unique feature of the network of investigators, and we can provide a professional and efficient IOF Management Core to administer this program. If selected, we will manage the IOF for the entire network. We will take responsibility for managing the IOF, including disbursement and tracking of IOF funds, establishing an administrative structure to manage the IOF, and reporting on the status of IOF projects and expenditures to the NIAID and MIB Steering Committee. We will support the implementation of the IOF to help the MIB network awardees will work together to facilitate validation and integration of the models being generated, and to build centralized resources, such as common meta-data standards and tools, to facilitate the use of computational models of immunity by the broader research community (e.g., biological ontologies, SBML extensions, annotation standards for computational models of immunity). This core will support these activities and a Steering Committee will be established to serve as the governing board of this collaborative research group.